


#LoveWon

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [23]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, also everyone can get married now, and really fucking gay, this is fluffy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is fucking happy because marriage fucking equality matters.</p>
<p>North woke up groggily and detangled himself from his boyfriend’s hold. He rolled off the bed and stretched for a second next to it before walking to the dresser to grab his phone. He had been keeping tabs on the news recently, waiting with bated breath on the verdict of the supreme court on the marriage bans some states had for same sex couples. <br/>He powered on his phone and nearly dropped it in surprise, tears making his vision blurry. “York, holy shit York,” he spun around to look at York who was very slowly sitting up and stretching. “York...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LoveWon

North woke up groggily and detangled himself from his boyfriend’s hold. He rolled off the bed and stretched for a second next to it before walking to the dresser to grab his phone. He had been keeping tabs on the news recently, waiting with bated breath on the verdict of the supreme court on the marriage bans some states had for same sex couples. 

He powered on his phone and nearly dropped it in surprise, tears making his vision blurry. “York, holy shit York,” he spun around to look at York who was very slowly sitting up and stretching. “York...”

York stretched his arms above his head and yawned before looking sleepily at North through a half-closed eye. Once it registered that North was crying, however, his eye was wide open and his contented smile had turned to a concerned frown. “Are you okay?”

“So much better than okay,” North’s smile lit his whole face up, “York the court made a decision.”

“Oh my God,” York scooted to the edge of the bed and hopped lightly off, “For real? We could-”

“York we could get married. We could get married here, today, right now, in the middle of  Texas. ”

York’s face broke into a grin and he said, “Do you think anyone else in the house knows yet?”

“I have no idea, but they are about to,” North said, locking his phone and digging in his drawers for the pride flags they kept for when they went to events. “You stay here, I am going to go get South.”

York shook his head, still grinning. “God, she is going to cry.”

“I still am,” North reminded York, reaching up to wipe his eyes. “I will be back soon.” He kissed York quickly before exiting the room and making his way to South and Connie’s room. 

He knocked on the door and when South said sleepily, “Come on in,” he moved into the room and threw one of the flags at her and Connie.

“Guess who can get fucking married in the middle of fucking  Texas ,” He grinned at his sleepy twin as she tried to get the flag off of her head. Connie had always been a heavy sleeper, so he wasn’t too worried about waking them. 

“Wait,” She was suddenly much more awake than she had been two seconds ago, her eyes wide and the flag now crumpled in her lap. “Are you-Are you for real? You aren’t joking?” 

“Nope!” North popped the ‘p’ and wiped his eyes still grinning at his sister.

“Holy shit!” South’s face broke into a grin and she launched herself at North, nearly knocking him over in her haste to hug him. “North, oh my God!” She yelled. 

He laughed and said, “I know.” 

South pulled back and he saw that she was crying as well. “So how did you intend to tell everyone?”

“I don’t know,” North feigned thoughtfulness, “I thought running and jumping and yelling it to the world was reasonable.”

“Sounds great,” South said, grinning and wiping her eyes before turning around to grab the pink, yellow, and blue flag off the bed. “Is someone going to wear the Bi flag or the ace flag? And are we going out to celebrate tonight?”

“No, and Yes,” North smiled. “Neither of our resident Bisexuals or of our resident Asexuals are up yet, but I have the feeling Carolina and Wash will want to when they wake up.”

“Good,” She smiled and said, “Ready?” They had both gotten the flags around their shoulders like capes now, and North had moved to collect the face paint from on top of South’s dresser. 

“Not yet. The other two aren’t up yet, but we need their flags still,” He pulled her to the bathroom and started applying the purple paint to her face. “After all, this is a victory for everyone.” 

“That is a good idea, I just wanted to wake everyone up like this. Here’s hoping Carolina has the common decency to stay in bed and let us have this.” She joked. 

North laughed and said, “Now I get the Bisexuality flag and then we can do more later. After all, The others won’t stay in bed forever.”

South laughed and hastily applied the paint to North’s face. As soon as she had declared him ready, the two of them ran from her room, laughing giddily and pounding on people’s doors as they ran down the hall. “GUESS WHO CAN GET FUCKING MARRIED NOW!” South shouted at every door. 

“ANYONE CAN GET MOTHER FUCKING MARRIED!” North would finish for her. 

By the time they got around back to North’s door, York was on the other side waiting. Just before South and North could bang on the door, York pulled it open and got on one knee in front of North. “You are the love of my life and I have wanted to ask you this for a long, long time, but until today I knew we wouldn’t be able to do it. But now,” He grinned showed North a simple gold band he had bought a while back, “We can. If, that is, you want to. My love, My life, North Dakota, would you marry me?”

North rolled his eyes at South’s fake gagging noise before pulling York off the ground and kissing him hard. “Of course,” he smiled when he finally pulled back. 

South made another gagging noise and the two of them turned to face her. “Now that  that  is over, I am gonna go propose to Connie in a way that won’t make people gag.” She laughed before turning around to go to her room. North and York roared with laughter when she nearly knocked over Connie.

“Not If I propose first,” Connie smirked, pulling out a cheap, ten cent plastic ring they had gotten from Junior’s birthday party a week earlier. “It was the only one I could find,” they grinned a little sheepishly. “But I intended to get you a real one later.”

South blushed and put the ring on, laughing a little bit. “I think it is perfect and exactly what I was going to give you.”

Without their knowledge everyone had come out of their respective rooms in time to see Connie’s proposal, and a chorus of sarcastic“oooo”’s and “ahhhhh”’s came from the group. “About time,” Carolina called. “For you guys to be able to, at least.”

“What about you and Emily?” North asked. 

“Oh, well, I may have gotten the news when it first happened, and we are going to talk about doing it when she gets back,” Carolina smiled. 

“And you, Wash? You and Tucker have been together for-”

“Six years. Not quite the ten years you and York have, or the eight South and Connie have, but long enough,” Wash said. “The question isn’t if, it is when and how.”

North and York chuckled, both knowing first hand how Tucker could be. “Here’s hoping it isn’t too bad.”

Wash’s phone went off as York said that and Wash blushed deeply at what it said. “What is that?” Carolina asked. 

“The when and how,” Wash said, locking his phone before anyone could see it, still blushing deeply. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have a kid to pick up from school and a boyfriend to meet.” 

Everyone laughed as Wash made his way past his friends and out the front door, leaving them laughing giddily behind him, already planning for all three weddings as they all stood in the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking sucks, i know, but it is 12:30 and i am still fucking happy and i wrote this and i love it because everyone is alive and happy and safe and they all get to get fucking married. 
> 
> Also, Tucker sent him a selfie of him standing in front of the courthouse saying "Meet me here in twenty with Junior. I already got the rings." Because They had talked about it the night before and Wash had been like, "Bro,. I will fuckin marry the hell outta you if they vote yes on marriage equality" and Tucker had sent back something along the lines of "I am fuckin stoked as hell for our fucking wedding. My mom is gonna want so many fukin pics omg."
> 
> so yeah. Also, Carolina actually only wanted to wait to tell them becasue she was gonna do something cute as hell for Emily.   
> And South and Connie totally kept that as the engagement ring and when Junior found out he fucking cried of happiness and he got to be flower kid at all the weddings.


End file.
